


Burdened Souls

by Velvetcape



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, Aged-Up Character(s), Assassination Attempt(s), Chara Possessing Frisk, Cliffhangers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster War, Love, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Miscarriage, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Frisk, Sad Frisk, Sad Sans, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, There's a Method to the Madness, bear with me, bit of a mess, but sex is natural, demon sans, idk smut is weird, like extremely slow, p.s Asgore is my favorite, political dealings, scared frisk, sorry in advance, traumatizes sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetcape/pseuds/Velvetcape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My mind is a sickness, yet your love healed my broken soul." Tears rolled down my cheek, mixing with the blood that now trickled from my open wound.</p>
<p>"I'd rather slip and shatter my body, than watch you fall kiddo." His bony fingers brushed away my hair from my eyes, and i could see the pain he masked so well in his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Years have pasted since the destruction of the barrier, and human-monster relations are still undergoing a careful rebuilding process with the aide of the new monster ambassador Frisk Dreemur. Both her and sans have a few inadvertent psychological issues caused from timelines prior to this "perfect ending".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stare Into The Iris (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I uh wrote something. Still writing this so called "something". Bear with me, as it is my first attempt at writing something not for a grade. Be gentle.

DETERMINATION 

The thrum carries itself across our entire body, and creating a sense of power that manifest through our entire soul. I always loved this feeling. Strength...unmatched strength. My LOVE is unrivaled. Scarlet eyes trace over the dust that now coats our tanned skin. Seeping into the wounds that now plagued our body, blatant trophies of my triumphs over the foes I've faced in this 'game'. I always wondered how it would look on my pale and pink dermis, the blood and dust. To feel this strength in my own body, but that's besides the point, as my fun is only beginning.

I clench our tiny fist around the knife until numbness spread and the white of our knuckles became apparent. Our reflection laid on the blade. Eyes as red as our soul, a trait only identifiable when I'm in control. I hate how much she looks like me, I was never fond of my personal appearance. The handle grip now engraved into our palm, until I can hear the cracking of our knuckles. I can't feel pain. I don't remember a time when I could... Then a sudden choked whimper found it way escaping my lips.

Oh...

I had forgotten she had a consciousness inside our shared mind. Usually there's pleads whenever I find a way to take control. Streams of tears falling as I cut down insect after insect, battling me at every turn, but she was so quiet and reserved this time. It almost made me abandon this run. Where's the fun in taking away everything from someone when they don't even react to you slaying her friends and family. What's the fun in a game when a player refuses to participate in their role.

Frankly she was just being rude. 

"Hey partner!" I exclaimed with sinister excitement. "Haven't heard from you in quite some while. You've been awfully quiet this run." I cooed a sly smirk tugged at our lips. "Where's the determination we've come to love and adore so much, or have you finally given in? Accepting the nature of this world" I hummed letting out a small raspy chuckle. I was only answered by silence.

I annoyingly closed my eyes to find her in a lower corner within or shared soul. Clutching her knees face hidden within her forearms. Eerily silent. Almost unnerving. I kept tugging with my words, poking that we'll soon meet her lover again, but she didn't even flinch. If it were a normal situation I would have inspected to see if she was dead with how still she is, but as long as I'm alive so is she and vice versa. I grow bored of her new unresponsive nature. Once she sees that comedian she will definitely speak, it's her favorite part. Anyway I will go forth and fight my last battle with all my strength and as usually she will force another reset only to do another pathetic run of MERCY. This is our life. She loves, I hate. She creates hope, I manifest despair. Ying and yang, light and dark, love and LOVE.

Though I despise her every being and her whole premise of existence creates the most unsavory taste in my mouth. I find at times I am strangely jealous of her. How can someone so weak be regarded so highly. How can she have so much MERCY in her soul no matter what peril she faces. Whatever. That matters not now. We are in this limbo together, if I have to sit through a MERCY run and live above ground with the real monsters. I'll at least have my fun. Eagerly I step into the judgement hall. My eyes pang over The golden magnolia that gleams from the artificial light. I could never fathom how the light was so different for this specific room as opposed to the rest of the underground. I suppose magic is surely fascinating. The pillars rise high in the magnificent hall stretching themselves a half mile far. I used to love playing here long ago. I could see images of myself and Asriel giggling as we played. The fool he was, creating golden flower crowns from father Asgore's personal garden. He was never very good, but I supposed his large goat monster hands didn't aid the fact he was never a nimble child. This room it's always so serene and pure. Ironic that it will be the arena to my greatest battle with my most hated foe.

As expected there he is, leaning against the pillar to block my path. The comedian. The only person I hate more than frisk. Yet he is my favorite opponent. Honestly he makes this whole ordeal of killing all the monsters worth while. After the undying fish, all other monsters are so weak and pathetic it seems to be a courtesy to put them out of existence. Every single one of them. Expect Sans...

I watched him in complete silence, waiting for his favorite monologue that we've grown so accustomed to. Imagine my surprise when a razor sharp bone flew past my face slicing a small part of my cheek. Even frisk is fully aware now, her eyes just as wide as mine. She feels all the pain we accumulate. For her to already be hurt without hearing his voice for the first time was... Unexpected. "What the hell...?" I whispered under my breath. Why didn't he speak before he attacked me? This... this isn't normal for a genocide run.

"I think you skipped something comedian." I couldn't hide the anger in my voice. A cold humorless laugh rattled the figure before me. His shoulders shuddering with every rasp of his chuckle. He raised his head slowly to meet my puzzled glare. His right eye as black and hollow as I've ever seen, his right eye a furious red. This is not right. This magic, this presence, is not Sans'. I could feel the fear Frisk was exhibiting. As our body began to tremble slightly. Even I was doubtful as to who this creature was. He eyed me like a predator focusing on his prey, cocking his head to the side. then I heard the most wicked voice, even a demon like me would have night terrors about. "I'm going to enjoy breaking every bone in your body." A squelching noise echoes through the halls. A blazing heat erupted from my bosom and a sticky liquid trailed down to my waist. Then all I seen was black.


	2. New New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where your heart is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fights, puns, spaghetti. Oh my.

"Frisk my child?"

A gentle worried voice floated to my ears as soon as my vision faded into darkness. My eyes shoot open and peer over to see my adoptive mother Toriel who looked ready to fret. My heart beating quickly and sweat traced my brow, as panic was written all over my features. "Are you alright? I heard you talking in your sleep you sounded like you were having quite the scare." The large boss monster gently laid her hand on my leg covered in the blanket. 

A dream? No that was way too real. I felt every drain of my hp. I could feel Chara's influence wash over my soul. And worst of all I could feel the dust sprinkle over my skin, while I sat helplessly. And Sans... I've never seen him so distorted, so sadistic even when it was a genocide run. The feel of Toriel's stare broke me from my trance, I couldn't let my fear feed off her too, she worried too much as is "I'm fine mom, just another nightmare." I say trying to hide my discomfort with a faux smile. "Oh dear, nightmares again? I thought they were in the past by now... I know you must want time to recollect yourself, and I do not wish to push the subject, but may I ask what was this terror of my child." Her voice so calm to pure, not like me not what I've done to people what I've done to her. "No you're fine mom I..I just can't remember too fondly, probably a falling dream you know how I feel about high places." I say staring blankly at my knees. "Well if you are sure you are alright let us not dwell any longer on the subject, though if you do find yourself in need of someone to speak to, I hope you know I will never turn you away my child." Her face beamed maternal affection. She was the best. "Of course mom, I can always count on you." 

"Oh Dear I almost forgot you will be late to your training, it's unwise to keep Undyne waiting" she said pointing towards the clock. "Bloody hell..." I whispered under my breath before I sprung out my bed quickly running to the bathroom to get myself situated for the day. "Language young lady." I quickly apologize before closing the bathroom door. It was just a dream no more resets. No more Chara.

"Ok, I'll be back later. Call if you need me" I yell running out the door waving. "Oh do be safe dear, and try to come home not too late." On my way through the small village I seen many monster out of there homes some beginning trading routes others setting up their business stands. Five years since the barrier shattered, and now it feels as though life just seemed to continue. Unfazed by the emergence of a once thought extinct species. Many monsters decided to keep their small villages separate from human society, some were able integrate without any issue.

Diplomatic relations were still difficult to solidify seeing as many dignitaries wouldn't even humor the idea of doing political discussion with a young girl, which I couldn't blame them. My own ignorance on such subjects even left me doubtful to my own abilities. However I wouldn't falter. Not after all we fought for. Everyone's freedom. I would ensure their lives wouldn't be met with anymore hardship. They deserved to live like any person. 

Lost in thought I seemed to walk right through Napstablook. He had his headphones on and seemed ready to burst into a sobbing mess, but that's normal for him I suppose. "Oh! I'm so sorry Blooky I should have watched were I was going!" Quickly trying to apologize to the little cartoon ghost who looked on the verge of tears. 

"It's ok... I'm the one who should be sorry... I didn't mean to bump into you. You look like you were deep in thought. I'm probably bothering you right now, oh no..." he said slowly fading away almost becoming invisible.

"No no! Napstablook it's quite alright, I promise! So, where are you off to today?" 

"No where special...I have a social event I have to D.J at later. I was listening to my set so I have a better idea of what to play..." The ghost monster says looking down and unsure. " I'm really nervous to be honest, this is my first show without Mettaton I hope I don't do too bad."

"You'll do great Blooky! You always play the best music when we hang out, I'm sure they'll love it and I bet Mettaton is so proud of you." I declare giving Napstablook a patient but encouraging smile. A blue blush graced what I assume are his cheeks, do ghost have cheeks? I digress. 

"... Thank you Frisk... what about you? Heading anywhere, I mean?..." 

Oh crap. 

Undyne is going to kill me if I'm late again. (literally or figuratively. I'm not sure at this point) "I almost forgot! I have to run Blooky, excuse me. Do have fun at your show I know you'll do great!" I yell waving behind me at him. I seen his sudden surprised face turn to a gentle smile as he floated away. 

I quickly arrived to a large house near the rain district of the village. Mostly water monsters lived here and mainly residence of waterfall deciding it was closer to the feeling of new home. Undyne's house was large but traditional to most homes, though I could see she carved little gill like structures out of cobblestone near the sides of the garden. I couldn't hear the clash of wooden blades from other trainees. Shit just how late am I? I nervously walked up the one step and knocked timidly.

Silence.

Hmm maybe she got tired of waiting I guess I could call her? As I picked my phone from my cloth satchel a loud crash cause me to tip out of fear. I quickly turned my head to see the cause of the crash alarm plastered my expression, to see Undyne covered in the debris from her house.

"Bloody hell, Undyne are you ok?" I exclaimed worriedly.

"FRISK! I KNEW I RECOGNIZED THAT WIMPY KNOCK! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN PUN!" the fish monster proclaimed angrily "I have been waiting for friggin ever, I even tried to drag out practice longer than usual so you'd have sparring partners!" She said annoyingly.

"I-I'm sorry," I stammered trying to get my thoughts together. "I was running late then I ran into Napstablook and time kinda just got away from me..." 

"No excuses maggot! I hope you know I'm going to run your ass in the ground for missing training." 

A mental groan found its way coursing my thoughts. Undyne is going to kill me I knew it. Well I signed up for this. Ever since Asriel broke the barrier I wanted to keep up with my fighting abilities. Especially with the threats that come with carriage travel to and from the capital. I'm not much one for violence, but I know practical weapon training would really help me in case I reach a battle I can't flirt my way out of. Plus my small frame and natural dodging abilities allows for me to really excel at combat.

"UNDYNE! WHY DID YOU JUST BURST THROUGH YOU'RE WALL DURING OUR HEATED COOKING LESSON?!" I recognized that extremely high spirited voice anywhere. "THIS IS NO WAY TO ACCEPT DEFEAT! I KNOW I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM TOO AMAZING A CHEF TO BE BESTED!" The tall skeleton monster pokes his head out as sweat is beading over his skull, eyes bulging at the Undyne shape hole in the side of the residence. I couldn't help but attempt to stifle a giggle as I seen him sporting a kiss the cook apron with red sauce splotched all over it.

"In your dreams nerd! You obviously forgot who taught you everything you know!" Glaring at the skeleton flashing him a toothy grin. "Besides, i have to train Frisk right now, so we'll end this on a stalemate." 

The eccentric skeleton now becoming aware of my presence let out a surprised gasp, running towards me with open arms, quickly wrapping me in a vice grip like embrace. "FRISK, MY DEAR FRIEND! I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WERE COMING FOR TRAINING WHY WASN'T I INFORMED!" He exclaimed squeezing the air out of me sounding extremely hurt. 

"Hay Papyrus, good to see you too." I managed to squeak out with the little oxygen I had. 

He must have sense my desperation for air from my dry heaves and the wiggling of my limbs and quickly placed me on my feet allowing me to gasp for air. "OH MY I AM SO SORRY FRISK I DID NOT MEAN TO CRUSH YOU WITH MY FRIENDLY EMBRACE!" 

"Whatever! Frisk get your a-butt! In the back and suit up, Papyrus since your here you'll have to take the part as her sparring partner!" It's precious that she never curses in front of papyrus, I think it's more out of fear of sans than for his sake though.

"OF COURSE I WOULD BE DELIGHTED TO HELP WITH HER TRAINING, I AM THE GREATEST PARTNER ONE CAN ASK FOR! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" I could feel a large smile stretching over my face. Papyrus always had that affect on me, his overload of enthusiasm and charisma just seemed to be contagious. 

"Frisk hurry up, Papyrus go into the back and ready your bones!" The heroine ordered.

"BUT UNDYNE YOUR HOME HAS A WHOLE IN IT!" The skeleton giant said.

"Oh yeah....I'll fix that later. This is much more important! Now come on, Fuhuhu!" The fiery haired fish heroine gripped the skeleton and tossed him over shoulder and sprinted around the home to the back.

Those two; so full of energy. I can't help but feel determined myself. I nonchalantly opened the door and made way towards the bathroom where I could change. The inside of Undyne's house was so traditional in contrast to her spontaneous and explosive attitude. I guess even she need to unwind from time to time. Once I reached the half bath new the entry I began to pull out my leather armor from my satchel. The smooth surface of the leather grieves and cuirass graced my finger tips. The gift Undyne got me on my 19th birthday. Specifically fashioned for my small body and light enough for my style of combat. I gently took off my favorite purple and pink striped sweater. I really grew into it after all these years it hugged my body more curious opposed to how baggy it was during my run in the underground.

I peered over my tan colored skin. I saw all the scars from my battles in this timeline. Burn marks from Toriel, permanent bruises from papyrus' regular attack. Ugly blotches where I couldn't block Undyne's spear. I always hated these scars, made me feel so...undesirable. Maybe that's why I wear such baggy clothing to hide them, not only for myself but my friends and family. I know they'd be oozing regret if constantly reminded of our battles. They're good people, it was just different circumstances. 

"Frisk hurry the fu-frick up!" I could hear impatient foot tapping from here. "YES FRISK, ENOUGH BOONDOGGLING LET US BEGIN!" I quickly reached for my black undershirt and leather chest piece and quickly placed them on running towards the back door. Upon entering the back yard I see pap warming up in the sand square arena. Undyne really made sure she had the right atmosphere for sparring. I made my way towards the weapon rack retrieving my favorite wooden sword. It was short and dagger like thick enough for successful parry but thin enough to be quick. My grip tightening around it, pointing it forward feeling the extension of my arm. 

"Frisk go on the other side of the square and ready up, and Papyrus don't take it easy on her either. She's a lot better than you think!" Undyne boasted feeling proud of her own teaching abilities. 

"I WOULD NEVER INSULT MY FRIENDS ABILITIES! I'M SURE SHE IS GREAT, THOUGH NOT AS GREAT AS I!" Papyrus beamed. 

"Thank you papyrus let's give it our all!" I said excitedly. 

He gave me a large grin as he pulled my soul out to my chest. I widened my stance keeping my left hand free and my right hand firm on the handle. "Ready..." Undyne said softly raising her hand towards the sky. Orange magic oozed out of papyrus, I knew he was strong but I forgot how strong he really was. Heat engulfed my body, and the hairs of my neck rose. My eyes focused on my opponent and I was suddenly filled with....DETERMINATION 

"BEGIN!" Her hand came down in a cutting motion. 

A slew of bones came up from the sand arena rushing towards me. I rolled quickly out of the way as more protruding bones barreled in my direction. I circled the tall skeleton focusing on his defense, waiting for an opening. "WOWIE TINY HUMAN YOU HAVE SURE GOTTEN FAST, BUT HOW ABOUT THIS REGULAR ATTACK!" he said as quick shooting phalanges came towards my direction. I was able to jump over the bullets, dashing towards papyrus preparing to strike. Suddenly, my soul turned blue and my body felt like weighted lead as another bone came my way. It struck me head on, causing me to be thrown on my the ground. 

I winced as I sat up and checked my hp "FRISK HP: 15/20." I forgot about his fabled blue attack. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT FRISK?I HOPE MY ATTACK WASN'T TOO MUCH." papyrus said worryingly, perspiration littering his skull. Undyne was doing her best to coach and encourage me on the sideline. "C'mon punk! Get up and strike!" 

I nodded my head rising to my feet and setting my stance once more. The weight of the blue magic caught me off guard at first, but the more I controlled my breathing, the lighter my movement felt. A cluster of magic bones came towards me. I didn't move as they fazed through me. "VERY GOOD FRISK, BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS ISN'T FINISHED JUST YET. NOW PREPARE FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" 

I could see papyrus slow in his barrage to charge his "special attack". I took the opportunity to strike. Jumping over a cluster that spelled 'PAPYRUS IS A SUPER COOL DUDE' I couldn't help but smirk when I saw it, but I couldn't break my focus. Dash left, now right. Roll past the bullet phalanges once more. I'm getting close, and I can sense he's tired. 

"Now Frisk!" I heard Undyne cheer. My eyes widened noticing my opening to strike. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. I did one more somersault in front of him and I raised the wooden blade right to his skull. We froze in that position. With a wide grin I exclaimed "Game and match." He let out a surprised "NYEHHHH?" as the skeleton monster conceived defeat.

"Great job Frisk, that was a good fight. Papyrus looks like Sans' laziness is rubbing off on you!" Undyne raved looking at Papyrus smugly.

"I-I WAS JUST TAKING IT EASY ON HER. THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD NEVER TRULY HURT HIS FRIEND IN TRAINING...BUT YOU STILL DID EXTREMELY WELL HUMAN!" He said admittedly full of pride. 

"Yeah you did really good punk considering Pap is a royal guard level monster." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Thank you both, I was just doing what you taught me I guess." Shyly fidgeting with my leather gauntlets. 

"I think that's enough for today's session, go get cleaned up and grab something to fill your HP up in the fridge. C'mon pap help me clean up all these bones." Undyne said motioning to the piles of bones that now litter her back yard.

I made my way inside back to the bathroom washing the dirt and from my face. I really have gotten good I guess I feel stronger but a different kind of strength than LOVE. I felt more capable with what I have than I ever did with it. I took off the sweaty mess of clothing I was draped in and took a quick shower. My entire body felt extremely hot and ached with every movement. The warm water relaxed my muscled as I let it wash over. I really beat papyrus in 1 on 1 combat. It's crazy to think that I could best him now. I'm not much of a warrior but during the scrimmage I felt a primal rush of emotion wash over me. My composure my posture and my speed were just so....different. Maybe that's just the battle instinct Undyne is always talking about. My senses did feel more heightened. Probably the opponent causes your body to work differently. I really don't know but it felt right. 

I got out of the shower and dried off quickly. I wanted to make my way home before it got too dark. I slipped on a fresh pair of undergarments i brought and leggings along with my sweater. Tying my wet hair up in a ponytail, I went to say my farewells when I heard a familiar voice. 

"Heya Paps, you ready to go?" Said the deep and tired voice.

"SANS THERE YOU ARE LAZY BONES WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" I heard Papyrus respond in his usual spry tone.

I gingerly walked out side to see the small skeleton speaking to his brother and Undyne. It was always interesting to see the difference between Sans and Papyrus, but it never ceases to be entertaining.

"I ran here as fast as I could" Sans said shrugging, his shoulders.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU LATE?" Papyrus asked his eyes narrowing towards his brother out of suspicion.

"Guess I lost 'track' of time."

"NYEHHHH, I WISH YOU NEVER CAME!" 

"C'mon, you're smiling." 

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus said with his skull in his glove. "OH SANS LOOK, I WAS TRAINING WITH FRISK. SHE EVEN MANAGED TO BEST ME ...THOUGH I WASN'T USING MY FULL ABILITIES!" 

"Hmmm? Oh hey kiddo. Didn't expect to see ya here so late." 

I was just staring at the smaller skeleton. Flashes of the nightmare littered my mind. The dust, the blood. Him... The wicked grin he wore, the deep hollow of his eyes and the blood red magic that surged around him. 

"Uh... Frisk?" His tone was curious and worried. 

It snapped me back to reality "I'm sorry I-I guess I kinda spaced out there, ya know exhaustion a-and all," I stammered. How long have I been staring, mouth agape. How embarrassing. 

"No problem kiddo. You do look a little bone tired." He said with a wink. I could help but try to stifle a giggle as Undyne and papyrus groaned loudly. 

"You bone head, that wasn't very humorous." I shot back earning me a collective set of beaming eyes while sans and I laughed like children. 

"UGH, NOT YOU TOO FRISK! SANS YOU ARE A TERRIBLE INFLUENCE!" the tall skeleton groaned.

"I have to put a no pun rule in this house or I'm going to flip." Undyne noted, running her hand through her hair. 

"Don't you mean flop?" The comedic skeleton jested as he side stepped a magical spear, startling both Papyrus and myself. 

"SANS, OUT!" Undyne fumed, pointing towards her back door.

"Yeah we should probably get going anyway. You want a ride bucko?" Sans had this new motorized scooter Alphys created. He rode that thing everywhere. I won't lie, it was pretty cool.

"I kinda want to walk." I said, not wanting to be a bother. 

"I'll come with, I could use the exercise." Sans quickly shot back.

"SANS YOU NEVER EXERCISE! COULD THIS BE THE BEGINNING TO A NEW ATTITUDE?! MAYBE NEXT YOU'LL STOP THOSE INSUFFERABLE PUNS," Papyrus exclaimed with pure hope in his voice.

"I don't know bro. Exercise is one thing, but stopping puns is no walk in the park." Sans chimed.

"I'M LEAVING BEFORE I HURT YOU. DON'T BE TOO LATE AS I'M MAKING A NEW BATCH OF LEGENDARY SPAGHETTI!" The proud skeleton proclaimed.

"Sure thing bro, see ya soon and drive home safe." Papyrus nodded, then hopped on the little red scooter and rode off, not before placing his bad to the bone helmet. "GOOD BYE FRISK!" He screamed while speeding off leaving s trail on 'NYEH HEH HEH's' in his wake. "See ya Papyrus!" I yelled back, waving. 

"Ain't my bro the coolest," Sans said winking at me. "Well we should get a move on, c'mon kiddo." We walked for what felt like forever just talking. He told me about his new job as a gate guard in one of the mixed cities near the new new home. It was very uneventful apparently, nothing but petty trespassers or angry bigots. Sans never really cared much for the hatred monsters received. He was still his same old lazy self. 

"So you beat my bro huh? Guess Undyne is a pretty bad ass teacher." He said, his white pinpricks fixed on me. 

"I mean I guess, I know Papyrus wasn't really going all out. If he did I doubt i would have been close to a challenge." I whispered nervously. He didn't like it when Papyrus fought, especially me after... past runs.

He let out a small chuckle "Maybe your just really good, don't cut yourself short." We walked in silence for a little bit, I stared at my feet as we continued on the path. "So you still shacked with Tori huh?" I nodded quickly, and perhaps too furiously. 

"How's the big fella doing?" He asked with what i assumed to be a raised brow.

"Dad is fine. Him and mom are talking a lot more than before which is great progress considering. We've all worked hard with peace negotiations and trade agreements so he's always busy." 

"I bet. well at least he has that bright spot to keep him going." I hummed in response as we passed a few more homes. Many monsters merchants and hunters were now on there way home. I recognized a few of them. Monster kid moved in with the eldest daughter of the Snowdin inn keeper. We were about the same age and they already lived in their own place. 

"Have you ever you know thought of moving out?" Sans asked as if reading my mind. 

"Of course, I just don't have the money to buy my own home, plus I'm...not too keen on living alone." 

"Yeah I get that, well uh me and pap were talking the other day, he really misses seeing you. I mean you're always busy so we barely see each other anymore ya know and uhh..." He trailed off. I looked at him, his cheek bones graced with cyan. "You know our place is pretty big if you wanna I don't know move in until you get your own place?" 

"Really? I-I, well, I don't know I don't want to be a burden." 

"Nonsense frisk, we'd love to have ya around." 

"I'd have to talk to mom and dad about it they're really protective over stuff like this, and I'd have to get my things together." 

"No rush bucko. just saying, it's not such a 'baaaad' idea." He said laughing at his own bad pun. 

"Sans that was terrible!" I jokingly shove him trying to mask my amusement.

"Yeah I was real sheepish when I came up with that one." He said with a wink. By the gods his jokes are so lame but I love them. But moving out... that's a huge step, I haven't been away from Asgore or Toriel since we left the underground. I guess I am getting pretty old now, and it looks strange for an ambassador for an entire race lives with their mother still. Plus better to move with people I'm close to than get a home on my own.

"Well we're here." I looked up to see the large inviting structure that is Grillby's new restaurant. 

"Uh Sans... this isn't my house." I stated, mockingly.

"Yeah well I thought you'd like to get some grub after a hard days work. Plus I love Pap and all but three days of spaghetti is making it im-pasta-ble to eat anymore." 

"Quit it! Your jokes are pun-bearable," I quipped back through my giggling. "I should really get home thou-" my sentence interrupted by a loud growl coming from my stomach. My face became a sharp red and I tried to hide it by looking downward. Sans just let out a light chuckle "C'mon bud, let's grab a bite then I'll take ya home."he walked in and I followed behind him. 

Grillby's new bar was a carbon copy of his previous establishment. The smokey smell of fresh fire wood lingered in the air, as the sounds of inebriated laughter littered the bar. It was so warm and cozy, I always loved coming here when I was younger, but my life's been so busy lately with political dealings I've barely been able to come here. "over here." Sans took a seat at the bar and motioned to the stool next to him. The flame bartender came up cleaning a glass and looked over to me and sans. "Heya Grillbs, two of the usual." The flame monster cackled in response and made his way to the back. The place was doing extremely well, filled with monsters and it seems some human merchants came in. It's nice to see everyone so happy and even some diversity. 

"It's nice all these people here, they look so content." I exclaimed, thinking out loud.

"You say that like you've never been here before?" Sans questioned. Chucking softly.

"Well it's been awhile since I could, you know, relax. If I'm not traveling I'm studying or training. Leaves me little time for debauchery." I explained. My days are so filled, I wish I had moments to just sleep in or come out and eat with my friends. I miss watching anime with Alphys, cooking with Undyne and Papyrus. Even laying around in the autumn leaves with Sans. I knew this position would come with its sacrifices as I grew from a simple face of monster human relations, to a more head on position. I still miss the simpler times, as selfish as it sounds.

"You should make more time then, we all credit this opportunity to you anyway. Doesn't seem fair your all work and no play while we just live out our lives." 

"I play a small part, we all do our best. That's all I could ask from any of you, and I'd never guilt you for living. I knew what I was getting into." 

"Yeah I guess, but without you we'd be stuck in that shitty mountain. Even if we got out, I doubt we'd be allowed to live our lives or find work." 

"Hmm I just think you all deserved the chance..." 

"One that we wouldn't have without you." He stated matter-of-factly. Our eyes met for a second before he winked my way. I've never heard Sans so passionate about this. We never talked much about freeing the monsters, subtle conversation here and there, but never in depth. We just knew what we had to do once the barrier was broke, and what was done, was done. Yet here here he is, praising me.

Wow my face must be an ungodly shade of crimson right now 

"Oh hey seems like they have a rerun of MTT cooking show on right now, I think Pap was in this episode?" He said motioning to the small television Grillby installed in the corner. I saw a papyrus in an orange long sleeve smashing tomatoes while Mettaton struck a numerous amount of poses. Those two seemed inseparable, all the gossip in the capital was about the robotic star and his skeletal co host. "Him and Mettaton have been getting really close lately huh?" I asked sans. The robotic celebrity was known for his string of affairs with various human royalties and monsters alike. I can't say I'm not worried for the little cinnamon roll. Papyrus always had a thing for Mettaton, practically to be on his show for years. "Yeah Paps never stops talking about the bag of bolts. Mettaton this Mettaton that, but at least he's happy, and that oversized calculator knows what would happen if he doesn't keep it that way." Sans said darkly, and now I felt nervous for the robot. 

As we watched the program, Grillby came back with our order and two drinks. "...On the house..." "Thank you so much Grillby, everything it looks delicious!" His fire cracked as he nodded and moved to help his other patrons. "He must be happy to see you, never seem to give me free drinks." The skeleton pointed out with faux pain in his voice.

"Maybe he has the hots for me." I stated feeling quite proud of my pun.

"Woah someone thinks there on fire today huh?" He immediately shot back, and we both snickered at our horrible attempts at comedy.

"So what are these? Like magic lemonade or something?" The glass was filled with a cool liquid. The colors swirled from a deep magenta and light blue. 

"Nah it's actually his own signature drink, go ahead try it." I lifted the glass and inspected it closer. It smelled like vodka. I took a sip it was sweet and sour. I immediately I felt a rush through my body and a shock to my brain. I choked a tad on the magical elixir. 

"You alright Frisky? It's uh, a little strong so take small sips." 

"No kidding." I managed to choke out through my wheezing. I'm not really much of a drinker, some may consider me a lightweight to be frank. Sans simply chuckled and downed his glass in one swoop. Where does liquid go for a skeleton I wonder? Magic is the answer for anything I suppose. 

We were in the bar for what felt like and hour and a half talking, laughing, and eating. It's nice to feel relaxed again, especially after all the work I've been doing over the years. To feel like a normal adult, well relatively speaking. I looked at my skeleton companion. He hadn't change at all over the years still the same tired, wondering eyes and wide smile I remember from when I was younger. I couldn't help but remember that sinister skeleton from my nightmare. How could I think of my favorite cute skeleton. Wait... Cute? Must be the alcohol, y-yes that has to be it. I mean he is kind of attractive but we've known each other forever, we're practically family. 

"You alright kiddo, you look a little red." 

"O-oh I am fine!" I quickly said pushing my bangs out of my eyes. "Maybe I should head home, it's getting kinda late." Sans with what I assumed to be a raised eye brow just shrugged his shoulders. "Sure thing. Hay Grillbs!" He called towards the walking blaze "I gotta scram, but uh put it on my tab?" With a dissatisfied flicker of his flame the fire monster turned his head away from his skeletal friend. Sans got off the stool and held his hand out for me to take. I did so, as I got off stumbling a little. Hand in hand with the skeleton, we made our way outside. 

My vision was shaky, and threatened to turn black when I tried to focus. My mind was clouded, filled with an abundance of trivial thoughts. I stuttered with every step, holing on to Sans skeletal hand trying to keep my balance. Sensing my inability to fully walk the length home he turned to me "Ok hold on to my jacket, we'll take a shortcut." I gripped the fur lining of his hood and huddled to his body. He had a strange warmth to him, but it felt so lovely. Like a comforting warmth, one you didn't want to break from. The dirt path beneath our feet seem to fade as the world around us went black. In an instant we were outside of my home. "Well we're here...you can let go now I mean if you want." I didn't realized how closely I clung to him and jumped off reflexively. "S-sorry!" I stammered. I saw the cyan paint the bridge of his nasal bone again. "Heh forgetaboutit, it's no biggy." He said rubbing the back of his skull. 

My heel dug into the ground before the first step, my hand intertwined with each other fidgeting my thumbs nervously. "Well thank you for taking me out to eat, and uh walking me home." 

"My pleasure." He waved off, turning to make his way home. "And let me know if you wanna take me up on that offer. See ya sweetheart." 

I opened my mouth to say something but he was gone before I could speak. I disregard it and made my way inside the quaint little home. Toriel should be sleeping by now, so I tried to be as quiet as my tiny drunk frame could be. I quickly made my way upstairs towards my room, tossing off my boots and satchel on the floor near the corner of the room. My body felt ready to shut down from Undyne's workout, to the drinking. I'm just ready to spread out on the soft padded mattress. I changed into a long t shirt and shorts and crawled into the large bed, covers wrapped around my body. I couldn't hide the smile that found it's way upon my face. 

"He called me sweetheart..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you try to create a seemingly authentic world and atmosphere, but your chapters becomes a cluster of dialogue and unnecessary descriptions.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fan of this fandom and I like talking to you people. 
> 
> so... here's my tumblr (I recently made it because i thought it'd be cool)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/velvetcape
> 
> Come...Join me we can talk about the weather and listen to music.
> 
> inspired by: Sympathy For The Devil by Dr_ghostie_goo  
> Creep by KenyaKetchup (temptedmelibea)  
> Otherworld by RockyRose


End file.
